


Promise

by trinuil



Series: The Drabble Games - Fic Collection [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Magic-Users, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anon for the <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games">Drabble Games</a> on <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p><b>Drabble Games prompt</b>: Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always.<br/><b>Word Count</b>: 1,647<br/><b>Warnings</b>: SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

It wasn’t that hard to find him. Talk of a silver haired mutant wandering the streets of Vizima has been spreading like wildfire. 

It had to be Geralt you thought happily. You took quick steps down the cobblestone pavement, weaving through busy people in the moonlit night. Passersby gave you a few odd looks causing you to pull the hood of your cloak down further in an attempt to cover your pale pink tribal-like markings that ran up your neck, down your arms and legs; a price you had to pay to ground your ever growing magic.

The first place you decided to look for the witcher was one of the open gardens of Vizima, just because you were passing by and it seemed like a place he’d be scavenging. 

You can’t say you didn’t know the man. There he was leaning against a fountain, staring at his boots with his hands folded in front of him.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. His yellow cat eyes gleamed in the moonlight, his usually stoic face bared a hint of expectancy and impatience. You smiled to yourself and began to walk towards him when you stopped and stepped behind a hedge. 

A flash of black and white had caught your eye. You were sure it was Yennefer. But it could also be a panda. You hoped for the latter.

No such luck, it was indeed Yennefer. Being a sorceress yourself, you knew most of your kind. She sauntered her way over to Geralt and placed her hands on either side of his face. You were too far away to hear their conversation. You had thought Yennefer was a one time thing and didn’t let it bother you that much. But here he was kissing her like they were long lost lovers finding each other for the first time in years.

You sighed. Taking a few steps back, you whipped around and walked back the way you came. Anyone who knew you would say that you were too stubborn to admit your feelings, and they were right; you weren’t even willing to admit to yourself that you were hurt.

You hurried home to your small apartment over a bookstore and threw your cloak onto the chair next to your bed. Shedding your boots and stripping down to your blue silk corset and hide pants you flopped down on your bed and buried your face in your pillows. 

Why would you ever think that you could be special to him? He wasn’t a man who can be tamed. He does as he pleases. You were probably just another girl to him. 

The clouds outside your window broke into a mild drizzle. You flipped over to stare at the ceiling. You were mad at yourself for letting this get to you. You were his friend and you will always be his friend even if you won’t be nothing more. So what if you had just been a roll in the hay? You weren’t upset.

You squeezed your eyes shut to stop the stinging.

_Not upset at all._

* * *

You were shivering. You turned and roused out of sleep. You cursed when you saw the window wide open and the wind blowing in. But what caused you to jump to your feet and summon your magic was figure next to the window. The markings all over your body lit up, illuminating the dark room.

“Geralt”, you cried annoyed. “I could have killed you!”.

“But you didn’t”, he spoke in his smooth deep voice.

The light faded from your body, “You can’t just break into people’s houses in the middle of the night like a..a common _thief_ ”.

He smirked lighting a candle on your windowsill with his magic, “I didn’t break into just anyone’s house. I broke into yours. I need help Y/n”.

“Clearly”, you mumbled under your breath sitting on your bed.

“Are you going to sass me the whole night?”

“Maybe”

He sighed, “Ciri is missing”.

“I am aware”, you said nonchalantly.

“I might have a lead. But I need your help”

“I take it I’m not the first sorceress you asked for help”

“Yes, I know you were there earlier at the garden. Yennefer provided me with information”

“That’s not the only thing she provided you with”, you regretted saying that. He was asking for your help, to find someone who was important to you as much she was to him.

He took a step forward, “No. That was it”.

You looked down at your hands.

“I may not be the most faithful man alive, but I know when to stop flogging a dead horse”.

“I hate this”, you whispered.

“I’m sorry. But this is important and I need all the help I can get. Help from someone I can trust my life with”, he knelt in front of you and took your hand in his.

You blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears.

“I understand. I won’t hold it against you”, he said retrieving his hand and moving to stand up. You grabbed his hand, “ **Hey, I’m with you, okay?** ”, you rubbed your eyes with your free hand, “ **Always** ”. 

He half smiled at you, “I know”.

He kissed your hand and leaned in to kiss your lips.

“No”, you mumbled in between kisses, “Geral-”, you wrapped your hands around his neck, “No”.

He picked you up and crawled higher up on the bed and placed you down, all while still kissing you hungrily. 

He pulled back abruptly and studied your flushed face. Your eyes asked him all the questions your lips failed to.

“You are all that matters. None come close to you”,he replaced his lips on yours. His hands roamed your body, fondling your breasts over your corset, the curves of your waist and the swell of your hips. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He rolled his hips to meet your crotch making you wetter by the second. He bit and sucked his way down your neck to the tops of your heaving breasts. Quickly undoing the laces of your corset, he ripped it off you and continued placing hot wet kisses on your breasts.

“Geralt”, you moaned arching your back.

A deep rumbling chuckle left his lips as he kissed a trail down your marked tummy to the top of your pants. He slowly slid them off you and stood up to take in the beautiful view before him. You sat up and fumbled with his armor, one by one layers of it fell next to him on the bed till he was bare chested. 

You ran your fingers down one of the many scars. This one lay just under his left pectoral, “This is new”, you commented.

He raised an eyebrow while smirking, “keeping track of my scars?”

You shrugged slightly and kissed it.

“Cave troll caught me off guard in Novigrad”, he grunted as you slid his pants off his hips and kissed his hard cock.

You kissed it again and gently licked the tip. He ran his hands over your breasts and down to your hips, grabbing hold of them he flipped you over and climbed on top.

“No teasing”, he said biting your earlobe. 

He reached down and ran a finger up the length of your slit. 

“I thought you said no teasing”, you snapped impatiently.

“I said you couldn’t tease me. I want the pleasure of watching you squirm under my touch”, he chuckled nuzzling your neck.

He rubbed circled around your opening before moving to your clit. You let your head fall forward in complete bliss as you pushed your butt up against his length. His cock lay flat between your butt cheeks and your movements caused friction. He groaned in your ear. 

“Take me already”, you moaned rocking your hips again.

He grunted flipping you on your back again. He backed up taking his cock in one hand and giving it a few quick pumps while his other hand gave one of your breasts a quick squeeze. 

Geralt positioned himself at your opening and slowly pushed in. You kept your eyes open watching him lose his composure in his feline eyes. He gritted his teeth, panting as your walls closed around him. He pulled out and slammed back in impatiently and engrossed in the sheer ecstasy. You clawed at his back, screaming his name, begging him to take you harder. He moaned your name like a prayer, his hands wrapped around you, holding you tight against his chest.

His thrusts became frantic and desperate as you both neared your release.

“I..need you to..come around me”, he panted.

That was all you needed, you screamed his name one last time, tightened your grasp on him and let the waves of pleasure wreck you. 

He bit down on your neck, moaning and spilling his seed inside you.

You both lay there panting and dazed. He rolled off you and pulled you closer. Neither of you said anything for a while. You traced his scars letting other thoughts take you away before you decided to break the silence.

“Geralt..I don’t want to be your favorite. I want to be your only one”.

He rubbed your arm and kissed your head.

“I know”, he said guiltily. 

You looked down at your marked skin sadly, “Is it..bec-..are they..prettier than me?”.

He saw you looking at your markings and chuckled, “Look at me Y/n..I’m scarred and broken beyond repair”, he said gesturing to his body, “but you still chose me”. He brought your hands to his lips and kissed the pink markings, “You are beautiful. More beautiful than any human, elf, goddess or anything on this godforsaken world.”

You smiled and kissed him.

“I promise I will try to be a better man for you”.


End file.
